Attack of the Cuddles/Transcript
Chapter 1 *(The episode opens to a tree in Sunny Forest, where a few seconds later Skip is seen climbing it.) *'Skip': How am I doing, Makayla? *'Makayla': Almost there, sweety! You must be a very hungry froggy to climb a tree so high, just to take a bite of a juicy mango! *'Skip': You betcha! (Looks up at the mango hanging on top of the tree) My tummy is telling me that one mango is all that will fill me up! So, I have to do what it tells me! (continues climbing) *'Makayla': (giggles) Alright! You be careful, sweety! *(Skip climbs nearly to the top of the tree and sees the mango up on top; he day dreams of him and a mango running on a beach holding hands, then sliding down a rainbow, and riding a boat together under a heart-shaped moon. Back in reality, he pulls the mango off the branch.) *'Skip': (To the mango) You are the one! I have been looking for you all my life, and you'll will be the perfect bride!..... To my starving tummy! *(Skip realizes he letted go of the branch he was holding onto.) *'Skip': Curse my oblivious side! (falls off the tree) AAAAAAAAAH! *'Makayla': (Gasps) Skippy! *'Skip': Don't worry, Makayla! (bounces off a branch) Everything is under-(bounces off a leaf)-control! *(Skip then falls and lands in front of Makayla, behind tall grass. She walks forward to check on him, who is laying flat on the ground. Skip then gets up with his eyes detached.) *'Skip': AAAH! Did I fall down a dark hole or something?! (feels his eyeballs and puts them back to his head) False alarm! *'Makayla': Are you okay, my sugar plum prince? *'Skip': Is the MANGO okay?? (checks on the mango, which is in fine condition) Phew, no bruises! *'Makayla': Hmm, you really love to eat mango's, don't you? *'Skip': "Love"? It's my favorite snack in the whole wide world! But do you know WHY I love mango's? Because every time I take a bite out of these juicy fruits, I think all about you when I slurp that fruity juice in my mouth! You're sweet and sugary as mango juice! *(Makayla giggles in flattery) *'Makayla': My goodness, you'll NEVER replace me with anything! *'Skip': Nope! or anyone! No lady on this island is as pretty as you are, baby! *'Makayla': (cheeks turn red) Stop, you're going to make me blush!! *(Skip offers Makayla a piece of mango) *'Skip': Want some, dear? *'Makayla': Thank you!! *(Skip and Makayla start nibbling the mango piece together. Suddenly, Makayla opens her eyes noticing something and gasps.) *'Skip': What? Is there something on my face?? *'Makayla': Shhhhh! Turn around! *'Skip': Uh... Blatly's not going to jump out of those bushes wearing that creepy hockey mask again, is he? *(Skip turns around and sees a small, round creature with long ears, small arms, big feet and green eyes chasing a butterfly.) *'Makayla': Isn't that the cutest little angel you've ever seen?! *'Skip': What is THAT? *'Makayla': He's ADORABLE! *'Skip': No, seriously! Looks a bunny and a hamster had a baby! *'Makayla': It doesn't matter what he is, let's go over and say hello! *'Skip': Okay, he does look very friendly! *(The small creature is seen sniffing a flower.) *'Makayla': (calling) Hi! *(The small creature, frightened, jumps behind a tree to hide.) *'Makayla': Hey, it's okay! It's alright, I won't hurt you. (The small creature peaks out behind the tree. Makayla hands over a piece of mango.) Look! What's this? Looks really yummy! *(Makayla hands the mango piece to the small creature, who eats it whole.) *'Makayla': Was that good? Was that really good?? (The small creature nods) My name is Makayla and this is my boyfriend Skip. What's your name? *(The small creature is silent for a few seconds.) *'Skip': ... This little guy might be a mute. *'Makayla': A mute? *'Skip': Yeah, someone who is quiet and never talks! *'Makayla': Well, if he can't TELL us his name... Let's get him to SPELL his name! *(Makayla pulls out a cattail and walks towards a small mud puddle.) *'Makayla': Do you know the letters of the alphebet? (The small creature nods) Good! Just spell your name on this leaf! (hands over the cattail dipped in mud to the little creature.) *(The small creature begins doodling scrambled lines all over the giant leaf. Makayla gives a puzzled stare for a few seconds.) *'Makayla': Don't you know what your name is? (The small creature shakes his head "No") Then how about I give you a name! (The small creature jumps in joy) Ha ha, okay! How about..? *'Skip': Oh, I know! What do you think off... Big Eyes? *'Makayla': Skip! *'Skip': What? He DOES have big eyes! *'Makayla': (pinches Skip's cheek) So do you! *'Skip': Hey! *(The small creature hugs Makayla very tightly.) *'Makayla': Hee-hee-hee! That feels so fluffy and cuddly! (gasp) THAT'S IT! From now on, your name will be... Fluffy Cuddles! *(Fluffy claps his hands in approval.) *'Skip': Alrighty, Fluffy, wanna come see our home? *'Makayla': (picks up Fluffy) Of course he will! I can't wait to show you my home, Fluffy! Skip, can you be a sweet heart and pick up all the mango pits before someone steps on them? *(Skip looks at the big pile of mango pits from the picnic.) *'Skip': (sarcastically) Oh, joy... Chapter 2 *(Some time later, Makayla brings Fluffy into her house.) *'Makayla': Here we are, Fluffy! Welcome to my home! Want me to make you a tasty snack? *'Fluffy': (nodding) *'Makayla': Alright, go wait in the kitchen and I'll see what I can get ya. *(Fluffy runs down to the kitchen. Skip is seen carrying the picnic basket, blanket and all the mango pits outside.) *'Skip': Hey! Wait for me! *(Skip struggles trying to carry all the mango pits until he trips over the front door, spilling mango pits all over the floor.) *'Makayla': Goodness, Skippy! Did you really carry all these pits back here?? *'Skip': Well I could't find a trash can and besides, you love seeing this man's strong muscles don't ya? *(Makayla and Skip hear a crash noise from the kitchen. Fluffy suddenly walks over with a bowl of fruit covering his head.) *'Makayla': You little rascal! (walks over to Fluffy and tickles his chin) You really love to eat mango's, oh yes you do! Want some of my delicious fruity cake? *'Skip': Oh boy! Wait till you take a bite out of this, Fluffy! Makayla makes the best fruit cakes! *TBA